The invention relates to a trash can or container with a hinged lid of the type used for curbside refuse pickup.
Large trash can receptacles with hinged lids are used for curbside pickup by refuse trucks. The cans are typically large enough to hold many pounds of trash and are equipped with wheels to roll from a residence to a curbside location for pickup. An operator of the refuse truck guides an articulated, mechanical arm to lift the container from a reinforced flange and a latch bar provided on the front wall of the can. Then, the can is inverted to allow the lid to open and the contents to fall by force of gravity out of the inverted can into the refuse truck bin. The reverse operation leaves the can at its curbside location after it has been dumped.